Mr McLain: Eight years and beyond
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Filler for Mr. McLain, we know what happened when fourteen-year-old Danny traveled through time, but what happened before then? We go further into detail on how Ember and Danny ended up as husband and wife, how did enemy and foe end up has lovers? And how will our lovebirds handle be being apart for a year because of Ember's world tour?
1. A special rooftop

**Mr McLain: Eight years and beyond**

 **A special rooftop**

Danny sighed while he flew above the city it been months since Sam broke up with him, but it felt like it was just yesterday. He couldn't understand why Sam just left him over something he couldn't control. Danny saw a rooftop and landed, he walked around and looked down at the city below.

"It's quiet up here" Danny mumbled and smiled, he liked it up here. All of his crazy fans wouldn't be able to see him, he could be alone and have some private time... something that was rare these days.

"Heads up!" Danny looked up and felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly dodges Ember's attacked and flew in the air.

"Ember," Danny said smirking and glaring at her, "Are you here to scare off the children?"

"Oh… now that was mean, babypop" Ember said with her arms crossed, "I think you hurt my feelings"

"Yeah… whatever" Danny said sighing before he created a plasma ray

" _He's not joking around?_ " Ember raised a brow and simply dodge his attack, she quickly waited for his next one but didn't see it.

"Why are you here, Ember?" Danny asked while he simply floated in the air, "I wanted to be alone"

"Why aren't you fighting, Dipstick?" Ember asked landing on the rooftop, "You seem…. Off? You're usual rant and throw your attacks at me"

"I'm just not into it….. that's all" Danny said landing as well and looking away

"Wh…? You're not even going to ask why I'm here?" Ember asked while she watched Danny sit down.

"Just…" Danny clenched his fist and tried to hit her, Ember simply stopped his fist with her hand and looked at him. She could clearly tell something was wrong, the dipstick wasn't acting like himself.

"Dipstick, I can tell something up," Ember said letting go and raising a brow, "Just talk"

"It's just…. My breakup" Danny said sighing and watching the sunset, "With Sam"

"The goth chick?" Ember asked sitting down but made such there was a lot of space between them.

"Yeah... The goth chick" Danny said and smiled slightly

"What's up with her?" Ember asked. Ember didn't care about Danny or that goth chick he was seeing, there were tonnes of news about them but Ember never kept up to date with it. She could easily avoid the gossip news, magazines, and every related to the dipstick in the Ghost Zone.

"She broke up with me because she was in the spotlight! The press! The fans and the reporters!" Danny said moving his hands in the air, "She was tired of _The Great Danny Phantom's life!_ "

Danny said and pretending to be one of the reporters, he sighed and leans his head on his hand with his elbow resting on his knee.

"I thought she was nice and shit," Ember said looking away. Ember glanced at Danny quickly since she understood what he was going through, the sacrifices you have to give for being famous along with the struggles of having a normal life.

"She changed I guess," Danny said moving his arm away

"Didn't you explain that it wasn't your fault?" Ember asked turning her head towards him, "We can't control them"

"I did but she blamed me," Danny said turning to face her, "She asked me _why didn't I do more_ or _I should control my fans_ "

"What a bitch," Ember said and shook her head, she couldn't believe Sam was that dump…. Well not really, she never liked Sam to start with. Danny looked at her and smirk slightly, something Ember quickly caught on. "I'm sorry but she is a bitch," Ember said again.

"I never said the opposite" Danny said and chuckled softly, "Your right"

"Like she a moron! She should be supportive, I don't see why she blaming you for something you can't control" Ember said waving her hand around while she ranted. Danny smiled slightly while he watched her, he had never talked to Ember like this before even during the Christmas truce. They usually avoided each other, or whenever they did spoke it was small talk but nothing else.

"I know… she wasn't the one" Danny said as they sky turn a beautiful orange and purple, "It's nice tonight isn't it?"

Ember smiled and turned to the sky, she wow slightly as she watched the beautiful sunset with the sky in a light orange and purple. She had never seen something as beautiful as this and she was watching this with Danny, her enemy, she wasn't supposed to be doing this?! She was supposed to be fighting him at the moment! And why did she asked about his problems?

" _Dammit! What's wrong with you, McLain?! I couldn't care less about the dipstick!_ " Ember kicked herself for even stopping the fight when she could have taken his moment of weakness and finally defeat him. She could do it right now! She could attack Danny when his guard is down, she could defeat him and finally take over the world! Her youth revolution could finally happen with Danny out of her way... If she attacked him now.

" _Do it... Do it…_ " Ember opened her hand and started to form a plasma ball, she smiled at her upcoming victory until she stopped. She had never seen Danny this close before… and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She knew Danny for the longest time but she never took the chance to stop, and look at him. " _Wow…_ " Ember moved her gaze and noticed Danny was more muscular from when they had first fought.

" _FUCK!_ " Ember looked away and lowered her hand, she watched the plasma ball disappear from her hand. She couldn't believe she was thinking about Danny in that way!

"Something wrong?" Danny asked turning to face her

"No…. it's nothing," Ember said smiling slightly and turned back to the sky. Danny nodded and stared at Ember, and she was beautiful. He noticed her beauty when they first met but there were no chances he would admit it, but staring at her right now…. he felt his heart beating slowly beating faster in his chest.

" _What the hell wrong with me… it's Ember! For goodness sake!_ " Danny quickly turned and sighed some more. The two didn't say anything to each other and simply sat on the rooftop, and watched the beautiful sunset being filled with stars.

"It's a very nice view from up here," Ember said staring at the full moon surrounded by a blanket of stars.

"It is…" Danny agreed as he moved his head as a shooting star passed by.

"You'll find someone," Ember said while she continued to stare at the stars. Danny raised a brow and looked away from the night sky, he turned and stared at Ember.

"Find?" he asked

"A woman? There's a woman out there for you, who's going to understand your lifestyle... You just have to find her" Ember said softly with her flaming hair moving along with the wind. Danny smiled some more and nodded his head, he looked down and stared at his feet.

"You're right," Danny said moving his hand around, "And there's probably someone for you out there! You know besides Skulker"

"I doubt it," Ember said closing her eyes, "Its too late for me"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Danny said tapping her shoulder, "You'll find someone too"

"If you say so…," Ember said smiling slightly.

" _Stubborn as always_ " Danny shook his head slightly and gave her a quick glance.

"Thanks…" Danny said getting up and looking back at her, "I really needed this... Thank you so much, Ember! You know... when we're not fighting or you trying to rip my head off…. Well, you're a kind woman and I would love to see this side of you more often."

Ember simply watched Danny fly off, she didn't know what to think or how to react. Was she supposed to be mad? Was she supposed to attack something? What the hell was she supposed to do… how was she supposed to even react over this?

"What's going on…," Ember whispered softly staring at the stars

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Christmas truce

 **End**

* * *

I guess this story could be a solo one since it goes into details on how they met. I don't know if you would call this a sequel or prequel but it's a filler, so... I don't know. Anyway, just a quick reminder! This story along with Mr McLain as no association with Remember's series at all.

Feel free to shot any suggestions!


	2. Christmas truce

**Mr** **McLain: Eight years and beyond**

 **Christmas truce**

Shout out to sheriff11

 _A few months later_

"Danny, why are you going to the party?" Tucker asked while he stood near the portal, watching his best friend getting ready for the annual Christmas truce. Danny went ghost and looked back at him, he sighed and didn't know why he was going himself. Every since his talk with Ember on that rooftop… he couldn't stop thinking about her, and it freaked him out.

"I have to go… all the ghost in the zone attends" Danny explained while he opened the portal, "Especially me... Since I put most of them in jail and it's the rule"

"Blah blah blah" Tucker mumbled rolling his eyes, "Just be careful, man"

"It's the Christmas truce, nothing will happen," he said with a reassuring smile

"Okay," Tucker said nodding his head and watching Danny leave.

 _Ghost Zone_

"What the hell wrong with you?" Kitty asked while she held her drink, hearing the music blasting in the background and everyone having fun.

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked staring at her with a confused look

"You've been so… locked up lately" she said

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ember said looking down at her drink while she moved it around.

"I'm just saying…. You've been weird," Kitty said raising a brow

"Can we talk about something else?" Ember said drinking her punch

"Fine... Any luck on finding a guy?" Kitty asked while she saw Danny walked in, who was immediately greeted… well licked by Wulf. Ember sighed and looked away from her bestie, the ghost zone was huge! But clearly, there wasn't a decent guy in the entire zone. She found them all morons and morons was the nicest word she could use, especially when all of the morons are at the party.

"No… they're all morons," Ember said with her cup resting her on lips

"YO! DANNY!" Johnny shouted pushing Ember and Kitty, "What's up?!"

"Hey, Johnny," Danny said while he had his arms wrap around

"Glad you could make it," he said and hug his neck

"He has to attend… it's the rule after all" Walker said in his emotionless tone of voice

"I wouldn't want to break the rule," Danny said rolling his eyes

"Why don't you hook up with, Phantom?" Kity teased and punched her shoulder

"Funny…." Ember said rolling her eyes, "Like I would hook up with him"

"Blah!" Kitty whined and went to get another drink

"Hey, Danny!" a young ghost woman said quickly going towards him, "Wow… its so awesome to see you up close!"

"Oh… hello?" Danny said raising a brow, he had never seen this ghost before she must be new to the zone. "It's nice to meet you?" Danny waiting slightly.

"Oh! My name is Laura!" she said and got closer to him, "I just want to say… you amazing!"

"Thanks?" Danny said smiling at her

" _HM!_ " Ember glared and crushed her cup with some of her drink spilling onto her hand, she didn't know why she was acting like this? " _Just calm down_ " Ember took a deep breath and threw the cup away.

"You're so amazing! Can you tell me some stories?!" She asked and held his arm

"Uh… I think I shouldn't….. I put most of the people here in jail" Danny said glancing at his enemies, who were simply staring at him. "The only reason they're not killing me at the moment is because of the truce," he said.

"But you don't have to mention names," she said and drag him to the table.

" _Ugh… not another crazy fan_ " Danny sighed in annoyance and simply followed her, he could tell he was going to be stuck with her all night.

"Ember?" Kitty said walking from behind and noticed she was glaring, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing…" Ember mumbled while she crushed her cup some more

"Really? You're killing your cup at the moment" Kitty said and pointed at her hand, "Well... It's already dead"

Ember looked down and let go, she had taken a red drink so it looks like the cup was bleeding. Ember threw it away and simply stared at Laura ranted about something, Danny simply had a bored expression on his face and seem annoyed.

" _Why am I acting like this?_ " Ember closed her eyes and turned away from them, she didn't want to watch them because she wasn't sure about her feelings.

"Come on! Please tell me!" Ember looked back and saw Laura clinging to Danny's arm; she could tell Danny was annoyed with her but was too good to do anything.

"Hey! Back off" Ember said walking towards them, she frowned and pulled Laura away.

"What's with you, McLain?" Laura asked crossing her arms

"Just because you're new! Doesn't mean you get bug people" Ember said with her hair flaming higher, "The dipstick said no! So back off"

"I was just asking," she said and crossed her arms

"You're pissing him off! So fuck off" Ember said and pushed her back. Laura rolled her eyes and walked away Ember smirk and turned back to face Danny.

"Thanks, Ember," Danny said watching Laura talking with someone else, "How did you know…..?"

"That she was pissing you off?" she asked and crossed her arms, "I could tell…. We have the same annoying expression"

"LET'S GET NAKED!" Danny looked up and saw Johnny trying to strip down naked, he would have succeeded if Kitty wasn't behind him, and trying to keep his clothes on.

"Get down!" Kitty shouted and pulled Johnny down

"There's alcohol in here," Walker said smelling Johnny's drink, "You broke the rules"

"Walker just chill," Kitty said pushing him back slightly, "I got this"

"WHOA!" Johnny shouted and ran off. Kitty growled and quickly ran after him, she grabs his arm and turned him around before punching him out cold. Johnny made a weird face before passing out, he fell into Kitty's arms who fell to the ground from his weight.

"Moron!" Desiree said flying towards Kitty, "Here I'll help you"

"Thanks," Kitty said putting an arm around her neck, while Desiree did the same for the other.

"I'm going to have a talk with him," Walker said while he watched Kitty and Desiree leave the party. Ember shook her head slightly and went to get a third drink, she poured some in a cup and took a sip.

" _Why did Ember help me?_ " Danny wondered while he watched Ember from afar

"Hey baby" Ember lowered her drink and slowly turned, her eyes widen slightly when she saw Skulker smiling at her.

"What do you want with me?" Ember asked and backing away slightly, "Leave me alone"

"Don't be such a bitch, baby!" Skulker said placing his hand under her chin, "Why not a kiss? You know for old time sakes"

"Never," Ember said moving his hand away, "We broke up!"

"Shut up!" Skulker said and pushed her, "Don't be the worthless piece of shit, that you are!"

" _Did he just…_ " Danny couldn't believe his ears! Skulker was treating Ember like crap! And he wasn't going to allow it any longer!

"You think you're full of confidence now?!" Skulker said and pinning Ember against the wall, "Just because of your famous? Well your not! You're still that same little girl, who self-conscious, a loser, and unloved by all! Not even your parents loved you!"

Ember stared in shock, she felt like a blade had gone through her chest and broken whatever confidence she had in her. She wanted to hit him, she wanted to talk shit about her ex, but the old Ember inside of her…. Had taken over…. She didn't know what to say.

"No one will ever love you! You're worthless! You not even a good singer!" Skulker shouted and smiling seeing Ember broke from the inside. "Next time…. do what I say, bitch," Skulker said before laughing at her.

" _It's just like before… I'm always threatened like shit_ " Ember sighed as she was reminded of her old life. Ember hug herself as she felt old wounds reopen, she was never loved by her parents, she didn't have any friends and everyone around her saw her as a burden. Ember moved her gaze and saw the ghost around them were looking the other way, turning a blind eye and not even bothering to help her.

"Hey! Skulker! Why don't you fuck off!" Danny shouted and pushed him back. Ember looked up and saw Danny was standing in front of her, he must have walked over and she hadn't noticed.

" _Is he…. Helping me?_ " Ember simply watched, she had never thought someone would stand up for her… no one ever did.

"What did you say to me?!" Skulker said clenching his fist and looking down at him

"Don't treat her like that!" Danny said with his eyes glowing, "Got it!"

"I'm going to cut off your head! And mount it on my wall!" Skulker said taking out his gun and pointing at him.

"Bring it!" Danny said with his hands glowing.

"Stop right there!" Walker said stepping in between the two, "Fighting is prohibited during the Christmas Truce! It's against the rules"

"UGH! You got lucky this time, boy!" Skulker said putting his gun away. Danny glared at Skulker, he couldn't believe how he treated Ember! It just pissed him off! He wanted to punch Skulker in the face!

"You want to know something, Skulker?! You should never treat a woman like this! You should treat her with respect and to love her for her!" Danny shouted while Walker pushed the angered hunter back.

"This isn't over!" Skulker shouted while being held back. Danny flips him off and walked out of the party, he needed to cool off before he broke the truce.

"Danny wait!" Ember said going outside and tapping his shoulder. She couldn't believe Danny said those things… especially when he said the word 'love', she felt something inside her wake up.

"That jerk!" Danny said walking around slightly.

"I can't believe you stood up for me," Ember said moving her hand away

"I wasn't going to let Skulker talk shit about you," Danny said crossing his arms and glaring back at the party.

"I…. its... Just no one as ever stood up for me before" Ember said smiling at him, "It's… just weird for me"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked uncrossing his arms and looking down at her.

" _Stop!_ " Ember looked away, she didn't want to relive the pain she felt…. She already did tonight and didn't want to go through this pain even more.

"Thanks" Ember whispered and took off.

"You're welcome…." Danny mumbled and waved at her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Love

 **End**

* * *

Do you guys want Remember: Unbroken first or Shattered memories?

I used Laura for the ghost name but it's not Laura from Remember series, I just got lazy and didn't want to think of a name for the ghost girl. So Laura, Christopher's mama is still alive!


	3. Love

**Mr** **McLain: Eight years and beyond**

 **Love**

 _Two months later_

"What's wrong with me?" Danny mumbled softly while he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his head going through all of the certain events. He wasn't over what happened during the party, Ember helped him, and he defended Ember… and she thanked him. And he could feel something deep inside of him when she thanked him, or whenever she smiled at him which made him happy.

"Danny" Jazz said walking in as she knocked the door, "Are you coming? Lunch is ready"

"On my way" Danny mumbled sitting up

"Is there something wrong?" Jazz asked leaning against the doorframe

"I'm just… having doubts about something" he said and walked towards her

"Tell me," Jazz said and poke his cheek, "Tell your favourite sister what's wrong?"

"You're my only sister," Danny said raising a brow at her

"Just tell me," Jazz said

"It's Ember," Danny said sighing slightly and noticing Jazz's surprised expression, "When I broke up with Sam…. Ember could tell something was wrong with me so she talked to me"

"Ember talk?" Jazz said snorted in shock

"Yeah... We just talked and it was nice" Danny said sitting down on a chair, "And I felt something…"

"Like what?" she asked

"I'm not too sure... She smiled at me and I felt… happy" he said and placed his hand on the desk, "And then there's the Christmas truce party"

"What happened?" she asked and pulled another chair, "Did she talk to you again?"

"Kind of…" Danny said thinking back to the party, "There was this new ghost who was a fan of mine, she wouldn't stop bugging me and Ember came to help me"

"How did she help you exactly?" Jazz asked raising a brow

"She just told her to.. quote… Fuck off" Danny said while Jazz's brow raised even higher, "She got rid of the new ghost"

"Okay... That's weird" Jazz mumbled thinking for a second

"But that's not the weirder part," he said

"There more? What you have already is pretty…. shocking" Jazz said

"Skulker was talking shit about her, he said cruel things to her…. And something inside me just…. cracked" Danny said shaking his head slightly.

"Did you break the truce?" Jazz asked knowing how important the truce was to the ghost zone

"I almost did," Danny said and reassured her, "Almost! But Walker intervenes and stop before he broke the truce"

"So… what's wrong then?" Jazz asked not seeing what the problem was, "Ember helped you out which is weird… and you help her which is even weirder!"

"I…. felt protective of her when Skulker was talking shit about her," Danny said feeling his heart beating faster in his chest, his mind naturally going back to Ember.

"Danny... Are you falling in love?" Jazz asked a bit taken back

"I think so… I mean…. It's Ember! She an enemy" Danny mumbled moving his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to do"

"What about Ember? Does she like you?" Jazz asked leaning her head against her hand

"I don't know," Danny said hunching his shoulders

"Are you going to talk to her? Or will she try to kill you?" Jazz asked

"Uh…. It could go either way" Danny said thinking about it for a second

"So you're going to take a gamble," she said getting up

"I will," Danny said sitting up as well and looking at his sister, "I want to know and get this over with"

"Just be careful, Danny" Jazz said rubbing her much taller brother's hair, "If she goes to the _I'm going to kill you,_ side"

"I will," Danny said and smiled at her

"How will you find her?" she asked while she followed him out of the room, "She could by anywhere!"

"I'll find a way," Danny said walking down the stairs, "Let's just eat"

 _Ember's realm_

"Man! Skulker is a total bitch!" Kitty said while she raided Ember's liquor cabinet

"Stop talking about it! It was two months ago" Ember said taking her favourite bottle back, "And don't touch my booze"

"And what about you?! Technus told me what happened when Skulker said that shit about you!" Kitty said taking another bottle from her cabinet, "What Danny did for you!"

"Ugh... It's not a big deal" Ember mumbled watching Kitty taking a glass.

"Not a big deal?! Seriously! Danny Phantom defended you!" Kitty said getting accident and knocking over one of Ember's awards.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ember shouted pushing her to the side and picking it up, "Dammit! You knock over my Grammy"

"You have like five of them," Kitty said rolling her eyes while she poured herself a glass, "Chill"

"Ugh!" Ember placed the Grammy back to its place

"Do you love Danny?" Kitty asked. Ember's eyes widen and drop her Grammy again, she slowly turned around and looked back at her. "Well... That answered my question" Kitty said since she knew how much Ember cared about her awards.

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked with her eye twitching slightly

"Your drop your award" Kitty pointed out. Ember glanced down and frowned, she bends down and picked it up again.

"I'm just… surprised that Danny stood up for me" Ember said placing the award on the self

"I understand what you mean," Kitty said nodding her head. Kitty sighed and hug Ember, she knew about her best friend's past and she knew hers.

"I… I feel weird whenever I'm around him" Ember mumbled while she broke away from the hug.

"Do you like him?" Kitty asked

"I… I can't…. he's my enemy after all," Ember said looking away

"People change… you included" Kitty pointed out

"What do you want me to do?" Ember asked

"Go and see Danny! Talk to each other and see what happens" Kitty said and pushed her towards the door, "What could go wrong?"

"I guess you have a point" Ember mumbled

"Have fun!" Kitty shouted taking another bottle

 _Their special rooftop_

"It is nice up here" Danny mumbled while he sat down on the rooftop, where Ember had stopped him to talk.

"It is," Ember said surprising him as she landed, "Your sense didn't go off?"

"I guess not…," Danny mumbled looking down at his hand and wondered why his ghost sense didn't go off.

"That's weird," Ember said walking closer to him before sitting down, "They always go off"

"My ghost sense doesn't go off when I trust the ghost" Danny explained and watched Ember sit down beside him, "They don't go off for Clockwork, Wulf, Frostbite… ghost like that"

"But why me? You don't trust me" she said and stared at the night sky

"I don't know…," Danny mumbled sighing slightly

"I'm glad you didn't attack me," she said and smiled

"I didn't have a reason too…" Danny said noticing Ember's beauty shining even more with the night sky behind her; Danny cleared his voice and blushed slightly, hoping Ember didn't notice.

"Thanks again…," Ember whispered looking down

"Your welcome," Danny said

"Skulker is a jerk," Ember said and clenched her fist

"Ember…. the things you said during the party… is it all true?" Danny asked moving closer. Ember moved her gaze and stared at him, she didn't want to tell him... But something else told her to…. She wanted Danny to know and she didn't know why.

"Well... My father was a workaholic and was only focused on this promotion, he hardly spent time with his family and didn't care. My mother was the typical housewife in the 70s, she stayed in the house, she cleaned, had book clubs, and made sure dinner was ready when my father got home. She hardly knew me... She doesn't even know my favourite colour…. The only time I spent with her was when she trained me to become like her" Ember said as she hugged herself with the pain she felt returning. "

"You don't have to tell me," Danny said clearly seeing the pain in Ember's eyes, "I don't want to force you"

"No…. it's alright" Ember took a moment to regain herself before she continued, "When I was alive… I didn't have any friends at school... Not that it matters since everyone couldn't care less about me. I was bullied none stop by this girl named Glitter Lockwood and on occasion her boyfriend, Josh Wellington"

"And no one did anything?" he asked in shock

"No….. teachers back then couldn't care less about the students..." she mumbled placing her hand on the box, "I was on my own…."

"And afterwards?" he asked

"You mean the night I died? Hm….. well Josh had this friend named Drake, he was dared to ask me out which he did. I was shocked at first but excited! We were supposed to watch a movie but he stood me up, I waited for him until it was morning….. I quickly figured everything out and simply went home. When I got home I was exhausted and went straight to sleep….. I didn't even wake up when my house caught fire" she said as tears started to fall from her cheeks.

" _This explains everything…._ " Danny simply stared at her in utter shock, he couldn't believe how people could be so cruel? He thought Dash was bad... But the people who tortured Ember was far worst, " _Ember…_ "

"I saw darkness… and then I remembered being stuck in something... Like a box… and the next thing I knew I found myself in the Ghost Zone" she said moving her hand away, "And well... You know the rest"

"What happened to the people you knew?" Danny asked

"Hm… I'm not too sure really…" Ember mumble thinking back, "I didn't really keep in the loop…. I was simply motivated by world domination and taking over minds"

"I wish I was there…." Danny said clenching his hand into a fist, "I wish I could have stopped this!"

"It's fine," she said as she sat up and looked away from him, "Its in the past now... in a way... The only way I could accomplish my dream and to be truly free was in death"

"Ember…. That's not how a person should experience freedom" Danny said as he sat up and walked closer to her, "You should have experienced freedom when your heart was still beating! You shouldn't have died like that or treated that way... I wish I could have been there and help you! I would have defended you and help you because no one should be treated how you were treated! Not even you!"

"Danny…" Ember mumbled in shock, she didn't expect Danny to react like this… and she kind of liked it. Ember smiled and stood up as well, she moved her hands and held his, "I can't believe… do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Danny said to bring her closer, "The people in your past were assholes"

"They were…" Ember said blushing slightly. Danny stops and noticed how close they were, he could stare into Ember's beautiful green eyes. Granted most ghost had green ghost eyes, but Ember's were different. they were more special, they sparkled right back at him.

"Ember…" Danny whispered getting closer to her lips.

" _He likes me…_ " Ember moved her hands onto his chest and felt how muscular he was, " _Is he going to kiss me?_ "

"Kiss me…." Ember whispered moving her hands to his cheeks

"Gladly" Danny whispered in return before kissing Ember's on the lips. Ember kissed him back and felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, she had never kissed a man before… and this kiss…. Was better than anything she expected!

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Death doors

 **End**

* * *

For those who are new, I occasionally get a review problem with Fanfiction. The site doesn't show the reviews but I still receive them, we just have to wait it out and the reviews will appear on the site. Also, remember this story is just a filler to Mr McLain, so this story will go quick.


	4. Deaths door

**Mr McLain: Eight years and beyond**

 **Deaths door**

 _Two months of dating later_

Ember and Danny quickly flew off as the press chased them, they simply laugh at each other while they looked down at the flashing cameras and screaming fans. Danny flew higher in the air and looked down while he shook his head; ever since Danny and Ember started to date the world went crazy!

"How are you laughing at this?" Ember asked while she joined him

"It's funny," Danny said and waving at them, "It's crazy!"

"We need some private time," Ember said flying away from the crazy fans, "Rooftop?"

"Rooftop" Danny replied and followed her. Danny followed Ember back to their special rooftop, they were surprised no one as found they special rooftop but they were going to enjoy it.

"Peace and quiet" Ember whispered landing and sitting down, "This is nice"

"You're stuck with me, my sweet rockstar" Danny said landing and hugging her

"Oh shoot," Ember said moving her hands to his chest, "There nothing I can do... I guess I have to live through the suffering"

"Poor thing," Danny said and kissed her cheek. Ember laughs softly and moved her hands to his cheeks, she rubs her thumbs on his cheek and gently massaged them.

"I can't believe it…." Ember looked back and saw Sam walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Ember asked letting go of Danny before turning to face her.

"Danny... How could you just…? Be with her?!" Sam shouted and clenching her fist, "HER!"

"That's none of your business!" Danny shouted and walked towards her, "Leave us alone"

"It's Ember McLame!" Sam shouted unable to believe what she was seeing

"Don't you dare! Call Ember that!" Danny said walking towards Sam and glaring at her; Danny wasn't going to let anyone else bully Ember anymore! Over the two months together, he showed Ember the joy of being free! But from the point of view of the living, he wanted Ember to know that she could have been free when she was alive. He just wished he could have stopped her death, and showed her all of this before.

"This isn't over!" Sam shouted and walked away.

"I hope she won't cause us any trouble," Ember said hugging her man from behind, and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Me too" Danny replied and held her hand

 _Eight years later – Special date night_

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked while he sat down on their rooftop, "I tried my best"

"It was the best date ever! And we're even here… on our rooftop" she said sitting beside him. Ember smiled and leans against his shoulder, she simply recalled the beautiful evening she had. Danny had brought her to the mall and followed her to all the stores she wanted, even Victoria Secrets which he hated with a passion. They went to see a movie she wanted, a very nice dinner, an evening flight and now they were here. On the very rooftop, they had met all those years ago and they're weren't interrupted thanks to Danny's many tricks's to get rid of the press and fans.

"It's almost perfect," Danny said moving his hand to his pocket

"Almost? I think it's perfect" she said looking at him with a confused look, "Are you still mad because we spent an hour in Victoria secret….. I couldn't choose between bras okay! And don't start saying you don't care about what I wear!"

"It's not that," Danny said laughing slightly and shaking his head

" _What's with her and sex_ " Danny laugh a bit more, he simply took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. He smiled and went down on one knee as he looked into her eyes, he took the box out of his pocket and opened it. A beautiful 7.0 crate diamond with a beautiful design on the side of the ring, the ring was large enough she saw they're initial engraved along with a heart.

"I know you're not big on rings….. but…." Danny smiled and nervously pulled the ring back, "Ember, I never knew my life could be this happy... I never thought I would ever find a woman like you! And when you took the time to talk to me on this very rooftop…. That was the best moment in my life and I couldn't be thankful. So what I'm saying…. Is…. Ember-!"

Danny suddenly fell on his back with Ember locking lips with him, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and brought him deeper into the kiss. She couldn't believe he was proposed to her! And it was about freaking time too! Ember knew Dani, Valerie, Jazz, and his parents wouldn't stop bugging him about tieing the knot, and she thought he never get around on asking but clearly she was wrong.

"Is that a yes?" Danny asked parting from her slightly, "Or a no?"

"You're such a moron!" Ember said kissing him again and placing her hands on his jawline, "Of course it's a yes... It's been a yes ever since we took the moment to talk on this rooftop"

"Ember!" Danny smiled the biggest smile in his entire life, he sat up and went on his knees and took the ring out of its box. Ember couldn't believe it! She always wanted to have this moment and never thought she would when she was alive, but here it was... She was about to have an engagement ring and from the man she loves.

"Perfect fit" Ember whispered while Danny placed the ring on her finger, "It's just perfect…"

"I can't believe it... You're actually wearing my ring" Danny said holding her hands and staring at the ring, "You actually want to marry me…."

"I'm the one who should be in shock," Ember said looking up from her ring and placing her hand on his cheek, "I can't believe you want to marry me…"

"I guess we were both shock," Danny said placing his hand on Ember's cheek as well

"I love you, Danny," Ember said giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you so much... You are the world to me"

"And I love you more," Danny said giving her peck in return, "I will always be by your side no matter what…. Just like the promise I made to you"

 _Two days after the engagement_

Ember yawned as she walked out of her recording studio, she beat! She just spent eights hours of recording her new album and didn't get the chance to see Danny at all. She was eager to get home and see him, she missed him even though it was a day.

"There she is…" Sam whispered looking down at Fenton's latest weapon, she smiled at the strange gun shape tool. She managed to steal it before the Fenton's destroyed all of their weapons that could kill a ghost.

" _He will see his mistake_ " Sam looked up and smiled. She had been spying on Ember for weeks and knew her routine, and the engagement only fuels her rage.

"Ember" Sam looked up with her eyes widening, she didn't expect Danny to be there... This changed her plan completely! She originally planned to use the spector deflect to disable Ember's powers, before ending her for good. Danny would be in grief and she could swoop in and get him back.

"Babypop," Ember said hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to surprise you," Danny said taking her hand, "And get ice cream"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ember said smiling at him

"We should enjoy it! There no one here besides us" Danny said walking with her

" _This could work…_ " Sam looked down at the belt, she wanted to disable Ember's powers... But she knew Danny would protect her, so she didn't have any other choice but….

"I think... I'll get chocolate" Danny mumbled while thinking of the many flavours. Ember shook her head slightly and moved her hand, she moved her gaze to the ice cream shop that was coming into view when she suddenly felt an electrocute shock.

"Danny?!" Ember quickly looked back and saw Danny being electrocuted before changing back into his human form. Ember eyes widen as she let his hand go, she back away and saw Danny collapsing to the ground.

"You're dead, bitch!" Sam shouted pointed the strange gun at her

"Sam?" Danny mumbled and looked up, seeing what Sam had in hand.

" _No… anything but that…._ " Danny quickly got up and stood in front of Ember! He knew exactly what that weapon was, or more importantly the certain destruction it could do on a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?! Put that thing down!" Danny shouted trying to talk some sense into her. "Do you realise how dangerous that thing is?! It could kill a ghost!" he shouted.

"I know exactly what this bad boy can do" Sam replied while she walked closer, "Move! Get out of my way, Danny!"

"Never!" Danny shouted

"You're a fucked up, bitch!" Ember shouted glaring at her

" _I have to get this belt off_ " Ember looked down at the belt, she moved her hands closer and touched it slightly before being electrocuted herself.

"Ember don't!" Danny said moving away from her, "You, won't be able to take it off"

" _This is my chance_ " Sam smiled and saw her opening since Danny had moved, she quickly fired the weapon and watched a strange needle shape light shooting out of the gun. Danny saw a light from the corner of his eye, he quickly pushed Ember out of the way before being feeling a horrible, burning, and sharp pain on his side.

"NO!" Sam shouted realising what had occurred. Danny looked down and saw his shirt immediately stain with blood, he held his side before suddenly fell onto his knees. Danny leans back slightly and stared at Sam before collapsing to the ground. Sam simply drop shook and drop the gun, she covered her mouth in horror.

"No…," Sam whispered before quickly running away.

"DANNY!" Ember quickly went on the ground and place her hand on his chest, she simply stared in horror as a pool of blood started to form. She looked at this blank expression on his face with blood around his mouth, she moved her hands away and covered her mouth as tears started to fall. "What do I do..." She whispered softly seeing Danny having trouble on breathing and blood coming out

"Ember!" Maddie shouted running towards them with Jack right behind, "What ha-!"

"I don't know... What to do..." Ember said in tears.

"JACK CALL FOR HELP NOW!" Maddie shouted quickly taking her new shirt from the bag and pushing against the wound. Jack called for help and put the phone away, he went next to his dying son. "Jack! Hold this on his wound" Maddie said

"What's happening?!" Ember asked with blood all over her, "Maddie..."

"Hold on, Ember," Maddie said while Jack took over and putting pressure on the wound. Maddie felt Danny's chest and moved it a bit, she noticed her son having trouble breathing. "There blood in his lungs..." Maddie said quickly going through her purse.

"Danny!" Ember shouted tears overflowing as she watched helplessly. Maddie took out a pen and Swiss Army knife, she quickly undid the pen and held the plastic tub which held the ink. She soon took the small knife and moved her fingers along Danny's rib cage.

"What is she doing?!" Ember asked watching her and fearing she would do more harm than good.

"She's going to give Danny another way to breathe or he'll drown in his own blood" Jack explained watching his wife finding the right spot.

" _Here_ " Maddie cut a small hole in between two ribs, she threw the knife away and put the plastic tub in the cut. She simply waited until she saw blood coming out from the tub and finally air.

"Where that ambulance?!" Jack shouted looking around. Ember couldn't stop crying, she slowly moved her hand and touched his.

"Danny... Please don't leave me... Please..." She pleaded from a broken heart. Maddie places her bloody hand on Ember's shoulder, she couldn't do anything at this point. She didn't have any advance medical knowledge from what they taught her or the equipment, she could only hope for the paramedics to arrive.

"He's stop breathing!" Jack shouted noticing Danny's chest motionless.

"NO!" Ember shouted immediately taking Danny in her arms and hugging him, as tears fell into the pool of blood underneath him.

"EMBER!" Maddie shouted pushing Ember back, "JACK!"

Jack moved away from Danny and held Ember back, who didn't make it easy for him. She was fighting against him and was desperately trying to get back to the man she loves... Who was dead. Maddie soon heard sirens but she couldn't careless, she quickly started to perform CPR.

 _Hospital_

"How is he?!" Ember asked who was coated in blood from head to toe.

"He's going to be alright," the doctor said removing his mask, "Because of Maddie's actions…."

"It saved his life" Jack mumbled and sighed in relief

"Can I see him?!" Ember asked walking closer to the doctor

"Maybe you should change," the doctor said pointing to her outfit

"Oh…." Ember looked down and saw the condition she was in, she could change…. It looked like she just killed someone and it wouldn't look good the press who were trying to get in. "I'll be back... In five"

"Alright," Maddie mumbled nodding her head. Ember took a deep breath before teleporting back to her realm, she quickly changed clothes before returning to the hospital. Ember looked around and found a nurse, she taps her shoulder.

"Where is Danny Phantom's room?" Ember asked

"I'm sorry only family members are allowed" the nurse said

"Let me see him!" Ember shouted clenching her fist, "NOW!"

"Ma'am! Please calm down" the nurse said.

"I want to see him, DAMMIT!" Ember shouted pushing the nurse against the wall. Ember pushed down on her neck with her eyes glowing bright red, "Now… I won't say this again….. LET ME SEE HIM!"

"Ro…. Ro…. Room… 5…54….no…..205…." the nurse mumbled in pure fear.

"Thank you," Ember said letting go with her eyes returning to normal. Ember flips the nurse off before heading to Danny's room, she glances around and eventually found it.

" _Danny…._ " Ember took a deep breath and opened the door, she walked in and saw Danny asleep with bandages around his entire middle section of his body. Ember pulled a chair and sat down beside him, she held his hand softly.

"Don't you dare leave me… Dipstick" Ember said softly while she held it tightly, "You promised me a life together…."

"And I will…." Danny mumbled softly as he opened his eyes slightly, "Hey…"

Ember smiled and covered her mouth before she hugs him, she soon heard a few grunts of pain.

"I'm sorry!" Ember said letting him go and covered her mouth again, "Sorry…."

"Hey…" Danny whispered softly and smiled at her

"Hey," Ember whispered back and kissed him on his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged" Danny teased and held her hand, "But fine"

"What a joker," Ember said whipping some tears away, "I love you, Danny"

"I love you…." Danny said and whip some of her tears away, "Always…."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Paris

 **End**


	5. Paris

**Mr** **McLain: Eight years and beyond**

 **Paris**

 _Two months before the wedding_

"Ugh! This scar is such an eye sore" Danny said while he stared at it while he stood in their bedroom, "My healing ability can do so much… I guess"

"Don't whine about it?" Ember said going from behind him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his back. "You're here….. and we get to have our wedding," she said tightening her grip around him.

"You're right," Danny said turning around to hug her

"I still want that bitch in jail" Ember mumbled nuzzling her face in his chest

"They have to find her first" Danny replied placing his hand on the top of her head

"I want to kill her," Ember said in a cute voice

"Then you would be stuck with her in the zone" Danny pointed out, Ember broke the hug and looked up at him.

"Dammit…. Good point" Ember said before placing her head back on his chest

"Alright!" Danny said tapping her butt and smirking, "Let's go out for lunch"

"Okay... And stop touching my ass" Ember said hitting the back of her hand on him

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny said saluting her. Ember rolled her eyes and simply got changed, she put a comfy sweat pants and sweater since she didn't want to be noticed.

 _Phantom – Amity Park's most private bistro_

"So! What would you like, my dear?" Danny asked sitting down and looking at the menu

"Ugh….. I'm not too sure" Ember mumbled staring at the countless option of food, "We always eat here"

"It's the only place we can go" Danny pointed out and put the menu down, "That lets me pay and that it's private"

"It's named after you... They kind of listen to you, babypop" Ember said and raised a brow

"That's mean," Danny said with a pout. Ember smiled and laugh slightly, she shook her head and looked down at her menu.

"Get back here!" Danny and Ember quickly looked up and saw Sam running towards them, she managed to hit the table before security held her back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ember shouted and easily flip the table and breaking everything on it. Ember growled with her eyes glowing red, she held her fist and tried not to murder her.

"I came to apologise," Sam said while she was held back by the security guards.

"We don't fucking need it!" Ember shouted walking towards her, "Do you honestly think you can try to kill someone! And expect an apology would fix everything?!"

"Ember" Danny got up and motioned her to stop, he walked closer to his former friend.

"Danny... I'm so sorry... I…." Sam mumbled

"Listen to me clearly, Samatha!" Danny said staring at her, "I've handled all of your jealousy shit you pulled! But you went way too far this time!"

"I know…" Sam said looking away

"Don't you EVER come near Ember and me!" Danny said with his eyes glowing, "Or else you'll regret it! You have no idea what connections I have... So stay the fuck away"

"Take her to the cops!" Ember said and waved the security guards away. Sam simply kept quiet as the security guards brought her away; Danny looked back at Ember who simply shook her head.

 _The events of Mr McLain- After the honeymoon_

"Ember! You're on in ten!" a guy shouted with a headphone set on. Ember looked back and nodded her head, she was already half way through her world tour and she was having a blast! But she missed Danny dearly, she was able to spend some time with him once younger Danny left. She only spent three days and differently didn't leave Danny alone, they mostly caught up on the sex and being together.

"One more day, babypop!" Ember said and blew a kiss to a photo of Danny and her, "Paris"

Ember smiled and took her guitar, she took a deep breath before going on stage. She just wanted to get this concert over with! She loved her fans and loved to perform, but Danny was going to fly in tomorrow and meet her in Paris. They spent half of a year away from each other and she wanted to see him, they video chatted and texted each other but she wanted to hold him again.

 _Paris_

"Where are you, Dipstick…" Ember mumbled softly while she waited at the terminal, eager to see her husband after being apart for so long.

"Ember!" Ember looked back at the screaming fans, who were being held back by security. She smiled and waved at them before turning her attention back to arrivals, she took flight slightly so she could see better.

"Danny!" Ember smiled seeing his black hair, she squeals in joy and quickly flew into his arms.

"Em-!" Danny hit the ground and hug her, he smiled and was so overjoy to hold Ember once again. Danny chuckled hearing Ember's fans awning seeing the tender scene, "I missed you so much, my sweet rockstar"

"I missed you more!" Ember said before locking lips with him. Ember smiled on his lips, she had missed his sweet and tender lips so much, she never wanted to let him go. "Come on! We have a day to be together!" Ember said getting up and taking his hand.

"It's a shame you could only get a day off," Danny said getting up and taking his suitcase, "You're in Paris for three days"

"I know… but there two concerts and meeting for fans…." Ember said sighing in annoyance, "I can't wait for the tour to be over"

"That makes two of us," Danny said holding two fingers

"Ember!" Danny looked up and saw her fans freaking out, as they waved papers and CD at her along with pens.

"I guess they're not big on Phantom," Danny said and chuckle

"They are… just not has crazy as in the USA" Ember said going towards a few and signing her autograph, "They're less crazy for you, babypop"

"Aw…. Well this should be a vacation" Danny said taking her hand

"What should we do….?" Ember asked with kinky smile on her face

"We have to catch up on something," Danny said winking at her

 _The next day_

"Morning…." Ember said smiling at Danny, as she moved her hand on his cheek, "Hm… I miss waking up beside you"

"I miss it too…. We still have six months before you come home" Danny said holding his wife in his arms.

"Are you sure you can't meet me again?" Ember asked placing her hand on his bare chest.

"I wish I could... But I have a lot of meetings, parties, and protecting the city" Danny said sighing in annoyance.

"I guess we can enjoy our day together," Ember said sitting up and letting the blanket fall from her bare breast.

"What do you want to do?" Danny asked her while he watched Ember get dress

"Let's see the Eiffel tower," Ember said putting a shirt on, "I wanted to see it for awhile"

"Sounds good to me," Danny said getting out of bed butt naked, "Let's go!"

"You're going to need pants, babypop," Ember said pointed at his dick, "I mean… that area is for my eyes only"

"Fine…." Danny teased and went to get dress.

 _Eiffel_ _tower_

"It's nice up here," Ember said while she walked out of the elevator and onto the balcony.

"Especially since we got an expressway," Danny said following her. Danny smiled and held Ember in his arms, as they looked down at the beautiful view of Paris. Ember simply smiled and closed her eyes, she wanted to stay with Danny up here forever.

"What time is it?" Ember opened her eyes and looked at Danny, who was checking his phone.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked while she messaged his hand with her thumb

"I have to go…. My plane leaves in three hours" Danny said putting his phone away

"It's already time for you to go?!" Ember said in shock quickly glancing at her phone to check the time, "What?"

"We spent half of the day in bed, the line up for the tower took hours, and we ate, out too…. All of those things added up" Danny said

"Shit…." Ember mumbled looking back at him, "This day went so quick…."

 _Airport_

"See you in six months, babypop," Ember said hugging him tightly in her arms. Danny smiled and held her tightly in his arms as well, he moved his hand and placed it on her head.

"See you in six months, my sweet rockstar" Danny said moving down and kissing her on the lips, "I'm going to miss you"

"Bye, Danny," Ember said reluctantly letting go of him. Danny kissed her forehead before he took his suitcase, he checked in his bags before heading to security. "I miss you…." Ember mumbled and smiled.

 _Don't forget to review!_

 **End**

* * *

Alright, guys! I heard your request and switch Shattered memories and the next Remember, so... _**Shattered memories**_ is out! Go ahead and check it out because this story is going to be full of mystery and sadness.

 _Summary:_

Ember has faced many challenges throughout her afterlife, but when a sudden tragedy occurs to the most she cares the most. She is forced to bring him back along with his memories of her, but Ember will realize that bringing back memories isn't as easy as she thought. Will Ember succeeded in bringing back the man she loves? Or will she be forced to let him go forever


End file.
